Sweet Valentine
by Ria Everwood
Summary: Surprises always happen on special days like Valentine's Day. But what will happen to Lavi's valentine when his lover was someone who can't me seen by his friends?What will the unromantic, stubborn Kanda do for Allen on Valentine's? LUCKY & YULLEN
1. Missing You

Sweet Valentine

Chapter 1 – Missing You

'Allen! Watch out!'

Lavi's cries intruded Allen's thoughts. The white – haired boy turned his head around and saw the level two akuma aiming at him, preparing to fire.

_Ah! I'll be hit!_

Running towards Allen, Lavi swung his innocence directly at the akuma lurking behind him.

The akuma cried sharply and turned into dust that was carried away by the gentle wind.

'Allen! What are you thinking, letting your guard down like this?!' Lavi was shaking Allen violently, determined to get an answer.

Allen looked at Lavi for a short moment and down onto the floor.

'Sorry…' Allen mumbled, still not looking at Lavi.

Waiting for an explanation, Lavi fumed.

_You could have bloody hell lost your life you…!_

Although it was for a short moment, Lavi could swear that he saw a tear drop flow down Allen's cheek.

_Was I too harsh on him?_

Softening his tone, Lavi asked 'What is wrong with you? You seem distracted ever since we got this mission.' 

Despite having his attention on Allen, Lavi felt a presence nearby.

'Who's there!?' Lavi turned his head around, scanning the surroundings, looking for the presence he felt.

'Lavi?'

Apparently, Lavi did not hear Allen and continued scanning their surroundings.

Giving Lavi a pat on his arm, Allen called his name again, this time a bit louder. 'Lavi?'

'Ah…Allen, is there any more akuma around here?' Lavi asked, arching his brows, not letting his guard down.

Using his left eye, Allen looked around to see if there is any akuma nearby.

Turning to face Lavi, Allen replied, 'There is none left.'

After looking around for a while more, Lavi finally relaxed and kept his innocence.

'Well, I guess that's it for this mission.'

The red – haired boy started to stretch, feeling delighted that the mission was finally over and he could be back at the Order waiting for him.

_I have been out for a week now… I wondered if he comes to visit at the Order…_

Both exorcists walked back to the hotel that they were staying at. On the way back, Allen was awfully quiet.

Wanting to break the silence, Lavi asked cheerfully, 'I wonder who is waiting for us back at the Order? After all, we have been gone for a week now…'

He slowly quieted down, as the more he talks; he felt that the aura surrounding Allen was turning even thicker.

_Did I say the wrong thing? What is wrong with Allen anyway…?_

Failing to break the silence, Lavi kept quiet for the rest of the journey back to the hotel.

* * *

'Goodnight Allen.'

Both exorcists were getting ready to rest for the night. They were staying in an old hotel in which the rooms are in need of renovations. The grey wallpaper on the walls was coming off. The room was only decorated with an old painting, a small bedside table, a table lamp, which only lit up a small area of the room, and two small beds leaning against the wall. The beds the Exorcists slept in gave off a squeaking sound by even the slightest movement.

Within moments after Lavi bid Allen goodnight, Allen was sleeping peacefully in the small bed. It had been three days since the white haired got a good sleep. Despite the bad conditions they were in now, Allen had drifted off to sleep.

Lavi on the other hand was turning and tossing on the bed. It was too early for him to sleep. Too early to sleep, for he had last saw him weeks ago. With nothing to be keeping his thoughts occupied, questions flooded his thoughts.

_How is he? What is he doing now? Did he miss me as much as I had missed him? _

Before, they had a little fight and had not met up since. He had tried to keep him out of his thoughts. Going on very mission available, hanging around with Allen as much as he can. When he was with Allen, he felt someone watching their every move. A few days ago, he felt the stare even stronger than before, as if it could drill a hole through him and kill him on the spot. But he of course did not care as hanging out with Allen did keep him out of his mind. Allen can be easily bullied and teased, while Kanda… Lavi did try to approach Kanda but he would kill him with one single slash of his Mugen. During day time, he had company to keep him out of his head, but at times like this, at night, there was nothing to keep him out. Emotions filled him at night. Today, the emotions were even stronger than ever. Lavi was reaching his limit. He needed him. He wanted him.

He gently whispered to himself, 'I miss you.' Right after the redhead said that, someone came from behind him. Hot breath tickled his ear, and strong, slender arms wrapped around his waist.

The voice behind him demanded, 'Who do you miss?'

_Ah! It's that voice! _

'Tyki!'

'Shhh… love, do you want to wake up your angelic friend sleeping soundly over there?' Tyki chuckled softly as his hand moved to brush Lavi's hair.

_Arh! What is this feeling? It hurts yet it makes me want to hit him with my innocence as hard as I can. After all, I miss him so much and all he does is worry about Allen!_

'Now can you please let me go? And I _did not_ miss you!' Lavi tired to struggle free from Tyki. But his effort was wasted and it only caused the bed to make squeaking sounds.

_Ah! What is with my voice…? I sound like as if I am… jealous… _

Looking at Lavi's futile struggles, Tyki snickered, 'I see… so someone is jealous.'

Lavi struggled even harder but Tyki only pulled him even closer to.

Panicking, Lavi argued back, 'who said I'm jealous?!'

'Ah love, I did not say it was you.' Tyki gently whispered into his ear.

_Ack! I admitted it myself…_

Lavi was thinking of what to say when Tyki grabbed Lavi's chin to make him look at him. Lavi wanted to argue back but he words was sealed by Tyki's tender lips.

'En…'

Slowing seducing him, he gently nibbled his lips making him moan in pleasure. Teasing him slowly, with only his mouth, was enough to let the struggling Lavi to give in. He parted his mouth to welcome him. Tyki felt victorious as his tongue slipped inside the hot cavern, ravishing the insides.

Moments later, Lavi kissed Tyki back like a wolf hungry for its lunch. Lavi wrapped his arms around Tyki, pulling him closer and tilted his head to accommodate Tyki's kiss.

After who knows how long, Tyki finally pulled away from his lover.

'You would not want to wake your little buddy up with your cries, right?' Tyki grinned evilly.

His lover flushed and mumbled, 'Are you going off now?'

Tyki's hand went to touch Lavi's cheek bringing his eye to face him.

'Do you think I come all the way here just to get a kiss from you?'

Tyki's eyes were looking into Lavi's eye, telling him how much he wanted him, making him not able to break the longing gaze.

Tyki snickered and placed his mouth beside Lavi's left ear and whispered in a low voice, 'I have come to kidnap you, my princess.'

_Stupid Tyki! You know you will not need to kidnap me and I will be willing to go wherever you bring me to even if it's the depths of hell… _

Lavi hugged his lover tightly, locking his hands behind his neck, giving his approval.

Going through the walls, Tyki brought his cute lover to the place he prepared, the place of their sanctuary.

* * *

'Hmm…' Allen was moaning and tossing on the bed, trying to keep the sunlight out of his eyes by using the blanket and covering his head, trying to sleep. After some time, Allen finally sat up and scanned through the room to look for Lavi but he was nowhere to be found.

'Lavi?' He dragged his feet to Lavi's bed, hopping to get a clue where he was. He saw a small card on his bed. It was a dark purple card with a butterfly printed in the middle. The card also gave off a slight cigarette smell that felt so familiar to Allen but he just could not remember where he ever smelled that. Allen opened the card and in the card was a message written in neat elegant hand writing

I will be borrowing Lavi for a while. He will be in safe hands.

Yours sincerely,

Lavi

Being only half awake, Allen did not notice something was wrong with the card. He put the card in his pocket, grabbed his coat and left the rundown hotel back to the Order. He can't wait to see him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man **

**This is my first continue story. It was suppose to be for Valentine's Day but I had the story plot only 3 days before valentine then right after valentine is my exams so had to wait until now to finish chapter 1. **

**Thanks you my sister we helped me edit the mistakes in the story! **

**Please review thank you.**

**P.s I am a very slow writer. =p**

Surprises always happen on special days like Valentine's Day. But what will happen to Lavi's valentine when his lover was someone who can't me seen by his friends? What will the unromantic, stubborn Kanda do for Allen for his valentine? Well we are about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Ah! Allen, welcome back.' The green-haired girl was the first to spot Allen's arrival at the Order.

Allen forced out a smile and said, 'I'm back, Lenalee. Where's Kanda?'

Lenalee grinned and pointed in the direction of Kanda's room. 'He is in his room.'

Already halfway running to Kanda's room, Allen wave to Lenalee and smiled, 'Thanks see ya later!'

As he rushed to Kanda's room, the card he found slipped out of his coat's pocket. Lenalee saw it and picked it up to read it.

_I will be borrowing Lavi for a while. He will be in safe hands. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lavi _

_This note… there is something wrong...It looks familiar… Ah__**!**__ I know whose it is!_

Grinning to herself, Lenalee kept the note and went back to work.

* * *

_I came to kidnap you…_ _kidnap you…_

'Hmm…'

Tyki's voice had been in Lavi's head ever since he fell asleep. Lavi was already awake, and was trying to get back to sleep. He was afraid that what happened last night was just a dream. He tried shifting himself to a more comfortable position but he can't seem to move his hands. He slowly opened his eyes and he found himself tied up. Both his hands and legs were tied to the corners of the bed using metal shackles.

He tried to struggle free but it won't budge. After a while, he stopped struggling and scanned the room. The room was dark, with the only light coming from the small window right in front of the bed. The room seemed to be filled with other things, but it was too dark to see. The only thing that could be seen was the small window and the bed. Lavi tried to struggle again, but after some time, he gave up.

Frustrated, Lavi cried out, 'Arh! Is someone here? Get me out of here!'

He heard an evil chuckle on the other side of the room.

'Who's there?!'

'My love, did you forget whose arms you were in last night?'

_Tyki! Shit! I let my guard down__ yesterday night and slept in his arms. _

'Keeping silent means you remembered?'

'Tyki! Stop fooling around and let me go!'

The reply Lavi got was a cold chuckle, as the sound of Tyki's footsteps got closer and closer. He slowly became visible.

The Noah walked to the bed and sat right beside Lavi. His hand touched Lavi's cheek and whispered to him, 'You look beautiful this way my love.'

Dumbfounded, Lavi stared into his eyes for a few moments before he regained himself.

'Let me go!' he said firmly.

Pretending not to hear him, Tyki used one of his hands to remove Lavi's clothes and the other hand to cup Lavi's face.

'What do you think you're doing?!'

'Having sex.'

'What…eh!'

Before he had the chance to argue, Tyki sealed his words with a kiss. Lavi tried resisting at first but Tyki was clearly seducing him and it was working.

He kissed him gently, nibbling his lips softly as his hand went to the back of Lavi's head, pushing him closer, making Lavi moan in pleasure and part his lips. His tongue went in exploring slowly then hungrily.

The seductive kiss made Lavi forgot everything and before he knew it, his clothes were all tossed beside the bed. Only when Tyki lifted his head, then Lavi noticed.

'What the…Ah!'

Without giving him the chance to resist, Tyki made his move, using his hand to grope Lavi's dick.

'Enjoy this love and leave your body to me. I am not going to let you go after all you did promise me.' Tyki snickered as he stroke his lover.

'Ahh!'

_Flashback_

A few weeks ago, In the Order

'Yu chan~' Lavi called out to Kanda who was walking in front of him. He tried to pounce on him but Kanda dodged it and Lavi landed on the cold floor with his head.

'That hurts!'

'Che…'

Rubbing his face, Lavi mumbled, 'What with your mood… it's so… Hey where's Allen?'

Lavi looked around for Allen but he wasn't here…

_That's strange.__ I mean they are inseparable especially in the morning…_

While Lavi was in his thoughts, Kanda had already walked off.

'Ah! Kanda w…!'

Someone from behind covered his mouth, pulling him to a dark corner. Lavi did not panic. He knew perfectly well who the person was. It was his older lover, Tyki.

'Wahnn arnn myommm dommi hemm?' Lavi asked with Tyki's hand over his mouth.

His lover chuckled and whispered into his ear as his hands let go of Lavi's mouth down to grope his buttocks. 'I came to see you.'

'Ah…' Lavi gladly let out moans of pleasure as he wanted him too.

Just as Tyki was about to kiss Lavi, in the nearby distance, someone called Lavi.

'Lavi?'

_Ah! It's Allen!_

Shocked, Lavi used his elbow to punch Tyki's stomach and his left foot stamp Tyki's left foot. Tyki cursed and let him go.

'I'm sorry but now is not the time. I promise, next time I will do anything you say.'

Lavi knew this was the only way to let Tyki to let him go.

Tyki cursed under his breath again and place a swift kiss on Lavi's lips.

'Until next time my love.'

His voice sends chills and warmth in Lavi at the same time. He went through the wall and was gone. Lavi felt a sharp pang of pain in his chest.

_Just when he finally comes to visit…_

'Lavi?' Allen's voice got louder.

'I'm here Allen!'

'There you…'

_End of flashback_

'You remembered? You promised that you will do anything I say.' He whispered into his ear, snapping him out of his flashback.

'Ah! But... Ung…'

Lavi tried to resist but Tyki was giving him no chance. He kissed his neck, nibbling it softly and slowly down to his nipple. His mouth stopped there, licking it lightly.

'Ah… Don't do…that…'

Tyki chuckled but still did not stop playing with his nipple. His hand slipped down to stroke his dick. Stroking it slowly, then faster and harder. His movements made Lavi gripped the chain of the metal shackles and bit on his lower lip.

'En!..Nnn..'

Looking at how Lavi was trying to control himself, Tyki could not help but tease him more. He lifted his mouth from Lavi's nipple and went to kiss him, easily slipping his tongue into his mouth. His tongue tangled with Lavi's and he kissed him back.

Tyki used two of his fingers to fondle at the entrance of Lavi's hole, making Lavi jerk back but Tyki was not going to let Lavi go. He kissed him even harder making his head sink into the pillow as he slipped his fingers in. Lavi arched back. He wanted to hug Tyki but was stopped by the chains. Finally when Tyki lifted his head from Lavi's mouth, he pleaded, 'Tyki…Let me go…the shackles..Nnn!'

'That's going to wait…'

Tyki slipped his fingers in and out of Lavi's hole.

'A...ah...'

Tyki then slipped in the third finger, as he licked Lavi's cock. He moved the fingers in and out in a rhythm that Lavi though it was going make him drown in pleasure. Especially just when Tyki was about to hit his sensitive spots, he slipped his fingers out. It was driving Lavi crazy.

'Tyki…a...Ah…I don't want fingers…!'

Tyki knew what he meant but he chuckled and asked, 'Lavi, tell me what you want then...'

Unable to think anymore, Lavi cried, 'I... want your cock…'

'Your wish is my command, my love.'

Tyki removed his pants and his hard cock sprang out of it. He grabbed the lube on the side table and poured it at the entrance of Lavi's hole. When Lavi felt the cold liquid at his hole, he cried to Tyki once more, 'Tyki...let me go…'

Tyki stopped for a while and said 'Alright.' He removed the shackles and when Lavi's hands and legs were free, Lavi's hand wrapped around his neck and his leg around his waist.

'I want you inside me now!'

'You're impatient my love…Should I thrust my cock into you to my heart's content?' Tyki asked, rubbing his cock at the entrance of his hole.

'Ahhhh…yes…hurry…'

Tyki went inside him with a thrust.

'Ah…my love you are clenching me down tightly…'

'En…Ahhh… good!'

Tyki chuckled as he carried Lavi up and removed his cock out of him. He laid down on the bed and placed Lavi on top of him.

'You want the shackles to be removed so now you got to pay the price. Put it in yourself.' He grinned, licking his lower lip.

Lavi's eye widened and he bit his lower lip. 'Tyki! You're such a bully!'

Tyki grinned as his hands touched Lavi's cheeks, 'Well, I am the Noah of Pleasure…' He kissed him hungrily, trusting his tongue inside the hot cavern, ravishing the inside. After moments, Tyki broke their kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues.

'Spread your hole and place yourself on me.'

'But…But…'

'No buts my love or are you going to wait?' Tyki laughed.

Lavi bit his lips as he knelt right in front of Tyki's cock.

'What wonderful view I have here.'

'Ah! What…!'

Tyki was gripping and stroking Lavi's cock.

'While you lower yourself on me I must have some entertainment.' Tyki grinned.

'Ah..!'

Lavi slowly spread his hole using two hands as he lowered himself down to Tyki really slow.

'I can't wait anymore.' After saying that, Tyki moved his hips and thrust himself all the way inside Lavi.

'Wah! Ah!' Lavi cried in pleasure.

'I'm the entire way in can you feel it?'

'Ah! Yes…faster' Lavi moved his hands over Tyki's neck, pulling him closer.

'I'm coming…!' Lavi cried.

'Ung…me too. Let's come together!'

The lovers were brought to haven when they climaxed at the same time. Both were exhausted from the love making and were lying on the bed. Tyki lent his arm to Lavi as a pillow.

'I thought something happened to you... you didn't visit for so long…' Lavi whispered against Tyki's chest, he was almost drifting off to sleep.

'Aren't I here now my love? You are tired, go to sleep.' Tyki brushed Lavi's hair and whispered to him.

'You promise that when I wake up you will still be here?' Lavi asked, burying his head into Tyki's chest.

'Just go to sleep my love.' Tyki kissed his forehead and pulls the blanket to cover Lavi.

'Promise you will stay…' Lavi mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'Tyki…?'

Lavi woke up the next day and he found Tyki now where in sight. Lavi felt upset that Tyki left again without saying goodbye.

_This always happen__s…he never stays…_

Lavi got up, wanted to get dressed and leave the place. As he got up, he noticed a neat purple box and a note on the side table. Lavi opened the box first. In the box was an eye patch, a dark purple butterfly eye patch. The butterfly looked awfully a lot like the tease that Tyki had and just a glance made Lavi fall in love with it. Carefully closing the box, Lavi picked up the note to read it.

_Dear Lavi love,_

_A gift from me. Happy Valentine's Day. Until next time._

_Yours truly, _

_Tyki._

Lavi was feeling delighted that Tyki got him a gift. He kept the box well and set off back to the Order.

* * *

'Kanda?' Allen knocked softly on Kanda's room door.

_It's not locked…_

Allen pushed the door open and scanned the room.

_He's not here…_

Allen carefully closed the door and walked into Kanda's room. He went straight for the bed and buried himself in it.

_It's Kanda's smell…Oh how I miss it. _

Just then a voice came from the door.

'Who's in there?!'

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man.

Finally the second chapter is up. I had a bit of problem writing this but was glad it was up.

Enjoy. Please comment. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Who's there?!' A sharp voice came from the entrance of Kanda's room. Allen lifted his head and looked at the direction of that voice.

_It's Kanda!_

Allen jumped out of the bed and ran towards Kanda, burying his head into Kanda's chest.

'What the….!'

'Ah…Kanda…I missed you!' Allen whispered, squeezing him tighter.

Kanda was speechless for a while before he closed the door behind him and locked it. He lifted Allen from his chest and stared into his eyes. Both exorcists spend the next moment to just looking into each other's eyes.

'What are you doing here?' Kanda broke the silence, asking a question.

Breaking their eye contact, Allen looked at the floor and mumbled, 'I came to look for you…'

'Oh...'

Irritated by Kanda's one word reply, Allen pulled himself away from Kanda and cried, 'Is that all you can say? Why have you been avoiding me for the pass week for? You had me worried thinking that you might want to… to….' Allen broke down in tears, bending his head to face the ground. He used his hand to wipe his tear; hopping Kanda did not see it. But his tears won't stop. He had been worrying for the past week as whenever he tried to talk to Kanda alone or just trying to talk to him, Kanda always avoid him.

Looking at the crying Allen, Kanda walked to him and gave him a tight squeeze and he whispered into his ear, 'I'm sorry…'

With those simple words, Allen stopped crying and hugged Kanda back. Lifting his face to look at Kanda, Kanda lowered his lips to Allen's, closing their distance, kissing him.

Kanda nibbled Allen's lips, teasing it. When Allen's lips parted, Kana plunged his tongue deep inside, ravishing the warm wall. Allen responded to the kiss, tangling his tongue with Kanda's. Their kissing turned into caresses. Kanda's hand went to grip Allen's buttocks. And Allen locked his hands around Kanda's waist.

'En…Mnn…'

Not breaking their kiss, Kanda lifted Allen's leg, using the princess hug, carrying him to the bed. He gently put Allen on the bed and then finally they stopped kissing. Both of them was blushing a little and panting lightly due to the long kiss.

'Separated from you for so long…you are not going to sleep today I promise.' Kanda said it calmly and moved himself on top of Allen.

'But you are the one…ahh…'

Allen tried to protest but then when Kanda groped his cock, he moaned in pleasure before he could finish his sentence.

Kanda snickered and slowly kissed Allen from his forehead, to his eyelids, down to his lips. He nibbled them softly, then using his tongue; he forced a way between them and was met with a warm welcoming. Allen replied his kiss hungrily, tangling their tongue together. Kanda's free hands slipped behind Allen's buttocks gripping him closer to him.

'Mnn…Nnm'

Then his left hand moved from Allen's buttocks to unzip Allen's pants and Allen already hard cock sprang free.

Kanda smile evilly, teasing the tip of the cock.

'I have not even done anything and you got so hard just by a kiss?'

'That's because we ha...Ah!'

Allen tried to cover himself but Kanda just teased him even more stroking the tip of his cock even harder.

'I'm coming…Ah….!'

Kanda's hand was full of Allen's fluid. He licked some of them off his hand.

'You came so quickly. It's just a stroke.' Kanda snickered. Using the remaining of Allen's fluid, Kanda used it to prepare Allen's hole. He slipped in his fingers one by one, slipping them in and out of Allen's hole, until there are 4 fingers inside him.

'Ah...' Allen cried in pleasure but he wanted more. He moved his hands over Kanda's neck pulling him close and whispered into his ear.

'I don't want fingers…ah…I want your cock…En!'

Kanda just looked at him, removed his fingers and unbuckled his pants. He aimed his cock at Allen's hole and thrust deep inside him.

'Ah...Ung...'

Moving at a fast rhythm, Kanda move himself in and out Allen. Allen legs were locked behind Kanda's back wanting him more.

'Ahhh!'

Both of them came at the same time and Kanda lay on Allen panting.

Allen giggled softly and mumbled, 'I missed you.'

Kanda was expressionless. he said in a soft voice, 'Rest a while moyashi I will call you up.'

'But you were the one who say that…Mnn'

Kanda cut him off by giving him a soft kiss and whispered against his lips, 'Just rest…'

'En…' Allen agreed and he snuggled against Kanda chest as he drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight streamed into Kanda's room. Allen pulled the blanket up to his eyes, trying to block out the sunlight. But then someone pulled the blanket off him makinghim to shut his eyes tighter.

'Baka Moyashi! We are late for breakfast.'

Allen rubbed his eyes lazily as he sat up slowly on the bed. He turned to look at Kanda and saw him already fully dressed and was waiting for him.

'Morning…' Allen whispered as he lifted himself to give Kanda a kiss.

Kanda was expressionless when Allen kissed him.

'Kanda…? Is there something wrong? You don't look so well…'

'Kanda avoided his gaze and muttered 'Nothing…'

Allen knew he could not get what was bothering him out of him, so he got up and dressed.

Minutes later, Allen and Kanda were walking side by side towards the canteen. When they reached the canteen, the atmosphere was dark and all eyes were on them.

Allen looked confused and puzzled. He felt as if every step he took, everyone's eyes was following him. As usual, he walked towards his favorite seat but Kanda stopped him and grabbed his hand.

'What…!?'

Kanda pulled him to the seat he usually sat and on the table a meal was laid out. It was a scrumptious Japanese meal. Allen's mind went blank for a moment. Looking at Allen's reaction, Kanda whispered into his ear, 'Happy Valentine's Day….'

Allen was speechless for a while but after that, he jumped and hugged Kanda.

'Thank you' he whispered, forgetting the crowd that was in the canteen. Then a voice coughedfrom the far end of the canteen and that ended the sweet moment they had.

Kanda blushed lightly and sat down with Allen. Just when Allen was about to eat, someone hugged him from behind on the neck.

'I'm backkkk. Did you guys miss me? Oh hey Yuu-chan~ ah this egg roll looks really nice.' With that, Lavi helped himself with the egg roll on Allen's plate.

People in the canteen who witnessed what Lavi had just done went the furthest corner of the canteen.

'Kanda is a very good cook right?' Allen smiled at Lavi.

'Hmm yeah it taste….What this was Kanda's cooking?' Lavi cried out in shock.

'Lavi….' Kanda slowly stand up, pulling his mugen out.

'Ah…hahaha…' Lavi saw the evilness in Kanda's eyes as he pulled out his mugen. Lavi slowly retreated as Kanda pulled out his mugen.

'First illusion, hellish insects!'

There goes the peaceful morning of the Order.

There finally got the 3rd chapter up . had a hard time writing this but was glad it was out. Enjoy and do please give comments. =))


End file.
